Driving data can be used for a number of applications, such as mileage- and driving-based fees or rebates, vehicle maintenance and repair, vehicle resale, driver information, accident reconstruction, legal issues, and verified mileage- and driving-based insurance ratings. However, obtaining reliable driving data for these applications can be difficult. Users may be asked to estimate the distance they drive over a given period of time, but the users may be unable or unwilling to provide an accurate estimation, and may not truthfully quantify how safely they drive. Based on the incomplete information provided by users, it is often difficult to accurately quantify how a vehicle has been and will be driven.